


补一辆车

by 3Vollmonds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22954438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Vollmonds/pseuds/3Vollmonds
Summary: 我GGAD塞壬paro里的一辆车，独立驾驶，爽就vans。基本设定：盖哥人类巫师，出海遇到意外被孤岛上的小邓救起来；小邓孤岛带娃塞壬巫师毕业生（塞壬用的是鸟人设定，因为三姐妹中的老大爱慕奥德修斯而投海自尽这个传说让我无法接受人鱼设定——而且鸟人他不香吗），邓不服上学去了，妹妹在睡觉，好一个_____.
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 11





	补一辆车

三月的尾巴快要溜走的时候，被遗忘的小岛终于受到了春之女神的眷顾。这一天，两个青年在晚风中散步的时候，突然发现一朵面朝大海、即将绽放的白色的花。阿不思兴冲冲地上前近观，盖勒特则抱臂站在一旁：“原来它还活着——我还以为它早就枯死了。”  
“这顽强的小家伙总能撑过每个严冬，”阿不思热情地赞美道，他上扬的语调像是最不忠诚的守密者，大肆泄露着他难掩的欢愉，甚至使他对盖勒特言语中若有似无流露出的对生命的冷漠浑然不觉，“噢，不过它也真是吝啬——在此之前，我从未见它开过花。  
“你一来，岛上的生灵都更光彩照人了。”  
“这其中也包括你，应该说，尤其是你。”阿不思的话像是一个精致的小锤，敲击他心里的钟琴，落在最薄的那只琴片上；又像一双灵巧的手，一只抚住他的心魄，另一只撩拨他的心弦，并奏响最空灵清澈的泛音，而他仍久久为之震动。盖勒特牵过爱人的手，把他拉到怀里，缠绵的亲吻落在对方的额间、眉心和颤动的眼睫，最后是那丰润的唇。  
海风鼓起两人的衣衫，金红两色的发丝在金红的落日下纠缠。那吻虽轻柔如梦，施吻之人却不肯浅尝辄止，他拨开阿不思被风吹乱的碎发，一边摩挲着对方的脸颊，一边用三寸银舌诱开对方的齿关。两副唇舌开始交缠，是亲吻，是吸吮，是榨干彼此胸腔最后一丝氧气之前将体温毫无保留地交换，是彼此抽离之前华丽而决绝的迷乱。  
而怀中之人向来任他予取予求。  
这个吻超越了阿不思的想象，他从不知道一个吻可以吻得这么深，深到空气从肺里挤出去，深到酥麻从脚底爬上来。胸腔剧烈地起伏，被堵住的唇间断断续续地泻出破碎而不受控制的嘤咛，他有那么一瞬间想要逃离，盖勒特却不会让他溜走，甚至愈发霸道地吻了下来。阿不思的身体不可抑制地向后仰去，他觉得自己的腰肢快要折断，而脚前掌快要双双离开地面，偏偏浑身又酥软酸麻，双腿更是使不上半点劲，只得牢牢攀附着眼前的爱人，一如常春藤攀附于冬青木。他将仅有的力气用来支配双手，勾上盖勒特的脖颈，只换来对方更加疯狂的攻势。  
长身玉立的金发青年一手托住情人的后脑，另一只手在其腰背脊骨处逡巡，如同将军驾着高头骏马在巡查自己的领土，而唇舌仍兀自攻城略地。怀中之人的喘息与呻吟使他愈加情迷，他揽过对方的细腰，一如专横的暴君，在江山倾颓之前孤注一掷地贪图着美色。  
阿不思在意识边缘，以为他们要双双死于窒息的时候，盖勒特终于停了下来。他的头枕上阿不思的肩膀，脸埋进对方的发间，含混不清地说：“别碰，有毒。”  
阿不思剧烈地喘息着，他早就站立不稳，全靠盖勒特的支撑，待脑海中的绮丽旖旎散去一些，才勉强理解了对方没头没脑的那句话——在他们接吻之前，他确实曾伸出手想去触碰那朵花。  
“原来你认识这种花。”阿不思的声音就像他爱吃的那些点心一样香甜软糯，此时还沾有未完全褪去的情色气息，像是草莓夏洛特加上了罂粟，甜腻却让人欲罢不能。  
“不算认识，只是听那些水手说起过，这种花似乎在海岛上很常见；彻蓓拉·奥多兰 ，绿叶宽厚，白花圣洁，硕果圆润，殊不知通通带有剧毒；”盖勒特恋恋不舍地将头抬起来，稍稍作别恋人的发香和体香，以便望进对方湛蓝色的眼瞳——他突然痛恨这海风，裹挟着腥咸的气息席卷而来，把阿不思的味道悉数带走，他们明明已经紧紧相贴，他却仍觉得不够，总是想要再靠近一点，“那些人管这个叫‘自杀树’，并说美丽的东西总是伴着不详。”他这样说着，再度拉起对方的手，带到面前细致地亲吻，好似虔诚的圣徒；俶尔抬眼，看向那双璨若星河的眸子里金色张狂的倒影。  
阿不思便勘勘撞进了这样的目光之中，张扬、夺目、摄人心魄，他一辈子也不可能拒绝这样的目光和它的主人。  
两人离得极近，阿不思的鼻尖抵着盖勒特的鼻尖，他干脆闭上了眼，像贪安恋逸的小猫一样懒洋洋地蹭着，柔声说：“我倒觉得，美丽的东西并非伴随不详，只是要到达人们期许的美好结局，需要付出更多的努力罢了。”  
他的爱人就是这样，盖勒特心想，他的爱人心里永远有一道光。他为了出海，曾和水手们打过相当长一段时间的交道，那些人粗粝却坚毅，照着一个方向航行，多大的风浪都不言退；别人信仰神明，他们信仰灯塔，就像一位诗人曾说的：见到灯塔，东海也永不绝望。  
他的爱人心里有一座灯塔，而他确信，这也终将是他的方向。  
盖勒特再一次将唇覆上阿不思的唇。  
“唔……盖尔，”阿不思的语气中染上一层迷惑，“你今天怎么了？”  
“没什么，阿尔，”盖勒特在理智尚未抽身而去的时候答道，“只是今天格外想吻你。”  
这一次的吻要放肆得多，带着日耳曼人的血性与野性，在呼吸之间狂风骤雨般洒落。盖勒特近乎疯狂地揉搓着阿不思的腰与臀，衣物上的褶皱如同彼此具象化的心跳，狂乱而躁动不安；阿不思回应着，喘息着，放任指掌的纹路去感知对方的发尾与肌肤。  
可年轻的巫师显然不餍足于此，他愈发大力的抚弄着恋人的背，白衬衫的下摆不堪其扰地从裤带的约束中跑了出来，露出一截光洁紧致的腰。盖勒特将手伸进去，沿着脊柱、腰窝、侧腰一路摩挲，感受着手心传来的温度渐渐滚烫，这温度直达他的内心，仿佛赫淮斯托斯 穿透过他的皮囊、蜿蜒过他的骨血，径直将一团火焰种在他的心里；而此时此刻，他的爱，他的贪求，他的不可说，他的永恒之欲，他的阿弗洛狄忒 ——让这团火开始燎原。  
“不行……盖尔……盖尔！”阿不思的眼底氲起水雾，眼角、面颊与唇瓣皆染上瑰丽的红，情欲落地生了根，他早已无处可逃。  
“停下来……”  
“听听，阿尔，”盖勒特用低沉的嗓音呢喃着，“你这话多没有说服力。”  
阿不思闻言一阵窘迫——确实，他的手还紧贴着对方的下颌，不住地抚摸着那完美的骨线；他的头诚实地上仰着，本能地索求更多；纤腰扭动着，不管自己的主人说着怎样言不由衷的抗拒，只自顾自地将身体送上前去——意识到这点使他的脸更红了，他觉得炽热的欲火在点燃他的残躯之前，羞愤的烈焰便会先焚尽他的面皮。  
这一切都被收进盖勒特的双眼：喔，斜阳映照下，他的爱人就像盛放的凌霄花。  
而他当然知道阿不思在想什么：家人，他那沉重的拖累，让他连在这种时候还要分神顾忌。“没关系，没关系的……”盖勒特低哑着嗓子说，如同蛊惑人心的蛇，“她会自己照顾好自己，就一会儿……  
“春天对那朵花做的事，我也想在你身上做一做…… ”  
神智早就抿成一线，放在欲念之火上炙烤，此刻终于烧断了弦。阿不思倾身吻了上去，盖勒特拥抱着他，手臂越收越紧，似是要把对方揉进身体里，成为自己的骨中骨、血中血。  
两人用理智的余烬施了禁锢咒与保护咒，盖勒特炫技一般连施了八重空间咒语，没等他揶揄阿不思“这下不用担心阿利安娜发现了吧”，对方就笑着调侃道：“噢，盖尔，真希望你等下能有同样惊人的花样与此相配。”  
“你这坏心眼的家伙，”盖勒特不满道，“你马上就会后悔说出这句话的。”  
两人干脆利落地剥光了衣衫，扣得一丝不苟的马甲很快被抛在地上，随后是衬衫、鞋袜和长裤。阿不思坐在地上，双腿微微屈起，双手侧向后方撑着后仰的身子，而盖勒特半跪着，膝盖顶在那两腿之间，将身体向前方压去，居高临下道：“抓住你了——投不投降？”  
那原本是英国每个小孩子都会玩的游戏，两个孩子相互追逐，一方抓到另一方，逼问一句投不投降，然后攻守相易，继续追逐；阿不思竟不知盖勒特的家乡也有这种传统。虽然只是一句无心的玩笑，但他也随之玩性大起，勾上对方的脖子，在他耳边吹气道：“我投降——欣然、无条件，且全心全意。”   
盖勒特眸色一深。  
任谁也受不住这样的撩拨。  
年轻人撩人不成反被撩，有些恼羞成怒地将对面咯咯笑着的人压在地上，惩罚性地咬着他的嘴唇，却听得对方笑意正浓：“盖尔，你的脾气还是不那么好。”  
盖勒特不再做些口舌之争，而是俯下身去，有些粗暴地亲吻着他的爱人，而这种幼稚的举动似乎进一步取悦了阿不思：“我最亲爱的，你该知道我对你永远不会有取笑，所以……”  
“嘘……”盖勒特用两根手指抵住了那微启的朱唇，“我的好学长，专心一点，又或许……你现在该省省嗓子——”说着，他使坏般地掐住了袒露在他面前的胸前红粒——阿不思的身体真的很白，不是那种毫无血色的苍白，而是宛如光华流转的莹白，而那两粒殷红因情事而愈发鼓胀，如同白雪之上滚落的两颗冬珊瑚果实，让他想起古老又神秘的东欧典礼——祭品踩过铺满红果的、白雪覆盖的长路，手捧鲜花献上自己的身体；若他是神，这无疑是最完美的献祭。   
“唔——”阿不思发出不受控制的闷哼，那声音高亢得简直不像他所能发出的，又沾染着幸福的甜美与欲望的黏腻，让他听后的第一秒便为之羞愧，但盖勒特却为之一振，倍受鼓舞。他一边加深亲吻，一边大力揉搓着两颗暗红色的宝石，听身下之人不住发出喘息和呻吟。  
“我的情人，你真是世间第一等美味与第一等绝色。”盖勒特用一句话收束了这场唇舌相缠，转而去亲吻阿不思如同天使之翼般的锁骨。层层叠叠的吻如千蝶飞花般落在饱满而深邃的骨窝里，那骨沟却显得愈发深刻，像是蓄不满的普利特维采湖，又仿佛填不平的欲壑。  
他的唇在锁骨处流连忘返多时才舍得离去，像一个多情的浪子，又不甘寂寞地含住阿不思充血的乳头——对方的身体明显瑟缩了一下，而那唇齿间传出满足的低吟。他就这样以口嘬弄一个，以手把玩另一个，满意地享受着阿不思愈发高昂的呻吟声，又挑眉去看他因深陷情欲而饧涩的双眼。  
那眼睫如若颤动的蝶翼，那鼻子如同崇峻的雪山，而那微张的口，伴着根植于欲望的轻喘，就像一翕一合的海贝，吐露着自己的温热与柔软，展示着一颗颗玉白色的蚌珠。  
他的阿尔是山川与海洋之奇迹的总和。  
盖勒特细密如春雨的吻沿着爱人的胸腔一路而下，又在腰腹以上折返，在这之间反复游弋。阿不思叫他亲得有些痒，又有些好笑，但想到恋人是那样骄傲，若以为自己被取笑了又容易动怒，只好用最平平无奇的句式问道：“你在做什么？”  
“我在询问这些肋骨——看看他们之中谁是属于我的那一根。”  
“《旧约》？”阿不思着实意外，“我以为你素来对宗教一类的东西不屑一顾。”  
“总归会听人说起。”金发巫师的神色是难得的温柔，甚至冲淡了些许他骨子里的狂傲，让他原本锐利的棱角竟显得有点柔和，“说来奇怪，许多平时不当一回事的东西，原本是记不住的，可见到了你，也就都想起来了。”  
“噢，盖尔，”阿不思眉眼弯弯，笑着亲吻那瘦削的面颊，“你永远这么会讨人欢心。”  
“除了你，谁的欢心我都不屑。”盖勒特扯下阿不思的底裤，抚弄着阿不思身后的小穴，突然像想起了什么，身体蓦然一阵僵直。  
阿不思的神思原本还耽于紧张，见盖勒特的动作停了下来，也旋即明白：在这样一座孤岛上，一个年龄极差不到五岁的三兄妹之家里，是不存在润滑剂的。  
盖勒特十分懊恼，他自然也没有准备——谁又想得到出趟海还会把自己交代出去？对于两个出类拔萃的巫师来说，配个药剂哪怕就地取材也不过小菜一碟，但这种兵临城下箭在弦上的时候，难道要他举起魔杖喊一句“海草飞来”？  
新月初升，月下之人相顾无言，各自尴尬。  
就在盖勒特以为今天要不战而败鸣金收兵的时候，阿不思捧起了他的右手，在他怔忪的目光中吻了下去，随即将食指含入了口中。  
阿不思全程望着他的眼睛。  
盖勒特几乎立刻就反应了过来，他的眼睛倏然亮了起来，像盛着满天星斗。他轻轻搅动手指，指尖若有似无的刮过阿不思的上颚，而他那狡黠的爱人不失时机地将舌绕过他分明的指节，笑意盈盈地看着他难以自持地动了动喉结。  
“这是你今晚最后一次笑我。”  
盖勒特喑哑着嗓子说完，加了一根手指，感受着阿不思的舌在指缝间穿梭，像一条滑不留手的游鱼；到第三根手指加入的时候，阿不思才觉得吞咽开始变得困难，他微微有些呛咳，唾液顺着嘴角淌下来，像是寂夜中流淌的暗河。他示意盖勒特够了，可以了，对方却故意无视，继续放任三指在温热的口腔里游曳，好整以暇地看着他的眼里涨起潮水。  
直到阿不思不得不用急促的呜咽声表示抗议，他那一肚子坏水的小情人才舍得把手指抽出来，然后架起他的双腿，缓缓地将手指送入那隐秘的穴口。  
纵然欲念早已在缠绵的亲昵中昂首，但身后的小穴仍然紧致而干涩；盖勒特的食指才没过一个指节，强烈的异物感已经让阿不思非常难受，并因盖勒特极其微小的冒进发出不适的闷哼。  
“宝贝儿，你得放松些。”盖勒特用另一只手拍拍恋人极富弹性的臀瓣，试图让那小小的洞口为他打开些许，可生理上的反应却不受他言语的蛊惑，那小洞固执地排斥着他的手指，像是恃宠而骄的小兵固守着终将沦陷的城池。  
“来吧，”阿不思却说，“来吧。”  
盖勒特低头吻住他的小腹，轻声说：“忍一忍，会有些疼。”  
沾满唾液的手指随即开始长驱直入。阿不思发出一声惊呼，又咬牙忍了下去；那手指在体内转了转，让他周身都开始战栗。盖勒特实在不忍看他如此痛苦，却别无他法，只能一边安抚性地亲吻着他柔嫩的大腿内侧，一边试探着加快手指的探索，在感觉阿不思没有那么激烈的抗拒之后，将湿滑的中指也送了进去。  
两根手指已经让原本紧闭的后庭无比肿胀，滚烫的肠壁严严实实地包裹着他手指上的每一寸皮肤，阿不思剧烈地喘息着，每一道呼吸的末尾都夹杂着痛苦的颤音。盖勒特用舌尖舔舐着那直挺的阳物，有些讶异地看到阿不思的身体猛地一震，极具情色意味的叫声不受控地从那樱桃味的口中钻出来，而那欲望的顶端渗出透明的前液，后穴里的手指也依稀更湿润了些。  
盖勒特方得要领，随即将大半根阴茎含入口中，用粗糙的舌体舔弄，兼之以吸吮，而探入的手指开始在阿不思体内抽插。  
阿不思只觉得痛苦与快感在争夺着他感官的主导权，快要把他的灵魂撕成两半；他甚至无力叫喊，只是大张着嘴，像原始的动物一般喘息着，放任喉咙在坦塔罗斯 和狄俄尼索斯 势均力敌的拼杀中挤出飘零的、海豚般的尖叫。  
盖勒特适时将第三根手指插入，巨大的痛感让阿不思的身躯不住颤抖，如同凛冬时节枝头摇摇欲坠的残叶；紧实白皙的腰肢高高耸起，仿佛风暴中心的拱桥；挂在盖勒特身上的小腿微微痉挛，圆润如珠玉的脚趾以一种诡异的错位蜷曲着。阿不思终于不顾一切地高喊起来，借以分散痛楚，然而这声音又在冲上云霄之前戛然收止，因为盖勒特开始用牙齿轻轻啃弄着他的欲根。  
“不，盖尔，不……”阿不思的声音爬上哭腔，不住的恳求最后变成了含混的呜咽，他实在不堪忍受这甜蜜的折磨，“停下……啊！盖尔……求你停下来……”  
盖勒特缓缓吐出爱人愈发膨大的性器，又凑上前去亲吻：“阿尔，你可真不坦诚，”手上却仍未停止抽插，透明的液体不断从阿不思暴起青筋的阳具上滴落，“你明明这么想要我。”  
阿不思的眼角嫣红一片，最初的疼痛已经过去，即使挺立的欲望没再得到安抚，另一种全新的、近乎诡谲的快感却从后方奇异地游走至他的全身，他几乎要在这不断的抽插中登顶：“盖尔，我要出来了，盖尔……”  
“这样急不可耐可不好，”盖勒特用另一只手堵住那兴奋不已的前端，“礼炮该留待最后的英雄。”  
阿不思在快感中意乱情迷地呻吟着，他已然明了自己霸道的恋人只能容许自己被他那粗壮的分身插射，便呢喃着催促道：“进来吧，进来，盖尔——”  
盖勒特从善如流地抽出手指，分开阿不思的两股，将那两截细白修长的小腿架上自己的双肩，挺身把立候多时的爱欲送入了对方的身体。纵使已经做了扩张，肠道也已然湿润，但硕大的阳物仍使得阿不思在一阵撕心裂肺的疼痛中呐喊出声；欲望紧紧被湿热的肠壁包裹的体验也让盖勒特闭上眼睛发出了一声轻叹，但他很快缓过了神，扶着阿不思的双腿开始挺弄起来。他先是谨慎地变换着角度，试探着爱人的反应，终于在他抵达某一点时，阿不思发出了他不到二十年的生命里最为淫靡的浪叫，龟头渗出更多的液体，顺着堵住出口的手指逶迤而落。  
盖勒特心情大好：“是这里吧，阿尔？”说罢不等恋人回话，便大肆操弄起来，每一下都冲着那一点而去。快感像巨浪一样汹涌袭来，不，巨浪也不会如此频繁而猛烈，阿不思觉得自己已经丧失了一切主观上的能力，彻底地沦为了全然被情欲支配的低等生物：喉咙不由自主地跟随盖勒特身体的节奏发出呼喊，干涩嘶哑到极致也无法停止；腰肢如同水蛇一般不停地扭动，甚至更加淫荡，将骶骨不断向前顶送；浑身滚烫得如同浴火的凤凰，在初春时节的夜晚蒸出一身薄汗，每一寸肌肤都在无尽欲望中燃烧。时间失去了意义，语言也失去了意义，普天之下只剩这场天长地久的情事。  
狡猾的异国人在宁谧的孤岛上反宾为主，诱哄着美丽的海妖，让其四肢着地，如小动物般跪伏着；手臂与大腿的高度差让那原本就夺人眼目的丰臀高高翘起，肩胛尖刻地凸起，仿佛蝴蝶马上便要振翅而飞，脊柱则深深凹陷，汗水顺着沟壑流淌下来，如同清越的溪流淌下玲珑有致的河床，两个腰窝愈发明显，像是不停流转的漩涡，引人堕入情欲的深渊。两人身上俱是大汗淋漓，清冷的月光孤傲地抛下清辉，大地之上却洒满了爱欲，海上的波光交相辉映着身上的水光，勾勒出夜色中交缠的胴体。盖勒特猛烈而持续的撞击渐渐让阿不思的手肘支撑不起，他干脆一把捞过爱人的细腰，微凉的指尖陷入腰腹，在如白玉雕就的皮囊上掐出浅红的手印。  
阿不思充血的分身已然胀到发麻，偏生盖勒特的那只手全然没有放开的意思，他只好粗重地喘息着，试图平息一下太过强烈的快感，盖勒特却因这诱人的声音愈发情迷。他很快对这难以正面欣赏情潮中的爱人的姿势感到不满，腰上那只手骤然施力，将阿不思抱坐在自己身上，让那两腿从他的腰间分跨出去，而那湿热的淫欲则抵上他的小腹。  
“不是现在，”盖勒特温声诱哄着自己的恋人，抽出一只手揉着他湿漉漉的头发，细密的亲吻落在唇间齿上，“还不是现在……答应我，我们一起，嗯？”  
“唔……嗯……”阿不思被他亲得发昏，胡乱地应着；盖勒特被他这幅样子迷得神魂颠倒，近乎粗暴地将他摁倒在地上，更加疯狂地亲咬着。  
阿不思的肩背抵着大地，双腿遵从本能地盘上盖勒特的腰，如同柔若无骨的双头蛇；而盖勒特的双手撑在阿不思头部两侧，双膝着地，用大腿将阿不思的后腰与屁股悬空顶起，将身下之人牢牢禁锢在方寸之间。  
阿不思难动分毫，盖勒特行事却愈加便利，粗大的性器深深插入，一次又一次，仿佛要贯穿对方的身体。  
“好深，哈……”阿不思哑着嗓子，胸膛剧烈地起伏，“盖尔，太深了……”  
“舒服吗？”始作俑者明知故问，阿不思却无暇分辨，生理性的泪水溢满他的眼眶，他只胡乱地点着头，末了又摇头说：“不、不……太深了……”  
盖勒特觉得他这矛盾的小模样万分可爱，情不自禁地躬下身子吻了一吻，又伸手去逗弄他的下身。阿不思泪眼朦胧地呜咽一声，灼烫的前端溅出几滴白浊。  
“噢，阿尔，你答应过我的，该信守诺言，” 盖勒特不无遗憾，却又带着同情与释然安抚道：“太难了吗？没关系的，我来帮你。”说罢再度用手堵上了阿不思的射口。  
得不到释放的欲望如若焚身之火，恋人的禁锢又如千钧之石，阿不思此时宛若冰炭置身，泪水漱漱从脸上滚落。盖勒特用舌尖舐去他的泪水，又不断亲吻着他脸上曲曲折折的泪痕，却丝毫不肯放弃他的主权。他将阿不思的左腿扛上自己的肩，兢兢业业地继续着他痴狂的索取与刻骨的纠缠。  
盖勒特加快了抽送的速度，阴囊撞上满溢出淫水的臀瓣，发出亵狎的水声；幸而阿不思早已被操弄得意识模糊，不然听到这淫浪的声响一定万分羞愧。年轻的人类巫师像是个不知餍足的暴徒，只管疯狂地抽插着；身为神之后裔的塞壬在这无止境的性爱中几度昏厥又几度转醒，此时他不再发出孟浪的高喊，而是近乎神志不清地低语着——他温润的嘴唇如今有些红肿，低垂的眼皮与浓密纤长的睫毛给动人的双眸遮上厚重的帘幕，潮红的脸上遍布着泪水，汗湿的碎发紧贴着额间鬓角，如若纠缠的海藻——那美丽的头颅时轻时重地摇动着，双唇无意识地翕动，英语、人鱼语以及悠远的塞壬语混杂在一起，构成毫无意义的音节与短句，而宽容的大海尽职尽责地为他们掩盖着一切秽乱淫昵的声响。  
记忆颠颠倒倒，阿不思觉得自己时而在地面，时而在盖勒特身上，时而又仿佛毫无依凭地悬在空中，草籽和砂砾糅杂在他的发间，为他织就狂野的冠冕；脖子上、腰腹上、大腿上殷红点点，斑斑驳驳尽是情欲。盖勒特如同文艺复兴时期的狂热艺术家，恣意涂抹着他的画布，雕琢着他的玉塑，用渴求在暗夜中写就绵长而华美的辞章，并用爱抚在情人身上刻下自己的落款。  
仿佛在天堂与地狱的交界度过了一万年之久，阿不思终于感觉到堵在自己欲望释放之处的手指挪了开来，盖勒特似乎在他耳边说了句什么，可他已经完全不知如何倾听，只是顺应着本能让体内的白浊喷薄而出——几乎在同一秒，盖勒特也在他体内射了出来，灼热的精液快要将他整个人填满。  
阿不思原本平坦有型的小腹此时微微隆起，上面还洒落着他自己的精液，盖勒特一想到这鼓出的身体里装的满是他的精子，便觉整个画面愈发艳光四射。他放下阿不思的双腿，溯游而上去吻掉他脸上纵横的眼泪，软下的阳具从扩大的穴口中滑落，白色的淫汁静静淌了出来，一时难以复原的小洞仍有规律地收缩着。  
“阿尔……”金发巫师在红发海妖身旁躺下，不断呼唤着恋人的爱称，“阿尔，阿尔……”  
阿不思将将伸出手去，与爱人十指相扣，便再提不起半分力气加以回应。  
两人就这样漱风枕月地躺在地上。  
不知过了多久，在阿不思找回了自己的声音之后，他偏头看向他的盖尔，问道：“找到了吗？你的肋骨。”  
“唔……”盖勒特伸手将他揽到怀里，“你整个人就是了。”  
夜色弥漫，赤身裸体的两人交换着数不清的吻，直教月亮也羞臊不安，扯过云烟权当面纱；星空之下，盖勒特隐隐约约能看到阿不思身上深浅不一的痕迹，亲着亲着，就又心猿意马起来，他也不加遮掩，任他那东西直白地抵上对方的大腿。  
阿不思大窘：“你、你也太……”  
盖勒特状似无辜，耷拉着眉眼，做出一副可怜巴巴的样子，只一言不发地望着他。  
阿不思可受不住他这样，错开目光，干巴巴地说：“年轻人，节制一点。”  
“年轻人就要做年轻人该做的事，”盖勒特理直气壮，“偏你才喜欢说些老气横秋的话。”  
阿不思任是再怎么君子，也是个血气方刚的大好青年，被这句“老气横秋”一激，也生出三分报复心来。他眨眨眼睛，问道：“那你要来点刺激的吗？”  
盖勒特被这水汪汪的蓝眼睛扑闪得心发慌，心下一怔就失了先机，呆愣着被拉了起来，却见下一秒阿不思骤然现出塞壬原身，金光闪闪的羽翼伸展开来，一个打翅腾空而起，抱着爱人飞离了地面。  
盖勒特：“……”  
阿不思难得在恣情跋扈的爱人脸上看到这种谨慎乃至带着些微惧意的表情，肚子里的坏水顿时美滋滋地扑腾出几个泡，他拍打着双翅悬停在空中，紧抱着怀中人，双腿勾紧对方的腰，两腿中间的东西像是还了阳的小鬼，调皮地蹭着盖勒特的小腹：“来试试？”  
盖勒特让他给气笑了，心想反正再不济还有无杖魔法，顿时恶向胆边生地掐了一把阿不思的翘臀，双手勾住对方的脖子，下身一挺。  
在经历了刚才那场激烈的情事之后，这一次的插入十分顺利，阿不思发出一声舒服的长叹，搂着盖勒特又飞高了些许。  
两道身影拥吻在星辰与大海之间，两人都腾不开手来做些冗余的动作，牢牢相拥却让肉体的连结更加紧密，彼此递送着各自的身体，决然与引力相抗。宽阔的翅膀圈成一道圆弧，不近不远地守护着这对璧人，隔出一方天地，以便他们遗世厮缠。  
盖勒特很快适应了这种新体验，胆子也愈发大了起来，他一只手挂着阿不思的脖颈，另一只手晃悠悠滑到对方前胸，一阵揉搓后又摸向侧腰，抓着那块紧肉将下胯顶上前去，将分身整根没入。  
阿不思嗓子里挤出一声闷响，急喘了两声，说道：“抓紧一点，掉下去我可不管你。”  
盖勒特轻轻咬着他的耳朵：“你舍得？”说着用手肘勾住阿不思的脖子，带着身体向上，将充分勃起的性器挤得更深。  
“啊……”阿不思惊呼一声，潮红漫上他的脸颊，“你这个胆大妄为的小鬼……”  
“我这是色胆包天，”盖勒特毫无羞耻心地纠正，并且大言不惭地问道，“我亵渎神裔，你说你那些先祖会不会来罚我？”  
塞壬的历史早已湮没，所谓神灵大多不过是凡人愚弄同类的托词，不过阿不思没能立刻反驳他，因为盖勒特已经扶着他的腰开始了顶弄；原身之下的海妖更加敏感，双脚离地的悬空状态更是放大了一切感官，使他的身体在这并不算激烈的交合下感到一阵电光火石般的酥麻，甚至有那么一瞬间，翅膀都忘记了扇动，两人齐齐向海面上堕了几寸。  
短暂的失重却让盖勒特寻求刺激的心理得到了极大的满足，他愈发大力地抽动了起来，聆听着阿不思动人的音色越叫越高，欣赏着他的头颅几欲倾折地向后仰着，露出脆弱的颈项，勾人心魂的喉结一上一下地滚动着，情欲掀起惊涛骇浪，他尽力地呼吸着，明明自己快要溺亡，还要别无选择地将罪魁祸首越拥越紧。  
“去……去岸上……盖尔……慢一点……”阿不思短暂休憩而恢复的气力早就挥霍得所剩无几，勉励组织起的语句又被盖勒特悉数撞碎；他拖着沉重的身体朝陆地缓缓飞行，盖勒特却毫不体贴，分身在体内越胀越大，抽插也一下赛过一下深重。  
他几乎是挪到了岸边，离地面还有几寸的时候，海妖原身终归再难维持，浑身一软，连带着盖勒特一起滚落在地上。情到浓时的盖勒特丝毫不以为忤，他跪坐起来，任由阿不思侧着身子，将他的一条腿抬到自己胯上，重新开始了抽送。  
一旦双脚踏上地面，人类巫师就变得更加有恃无恐，他擎着昂扬的号角向那幽暗的洞穴发动猛烈的攻袭，匍匐在地的海妖甚至毫无招架之力。巨大的快感将阿不思淹没，仿佛全世界都在向他倾颓；他的眼前又模糊一片，只能看到翻涌不息的海水和无穷无尽的黑夜，那浪潮声偏又从身后传来，他的情人如同波涛的化身，如同踏浪而来的蓬托斯本尊，引渡万千欲水，又带领着它们一次次冲上白岩，不惜发出靡丽的拍打声。  
他意识朦胧地呼唤着爱人的名字，就快要攀上欲望的巅峰，盖勒特却在此时抽身而去。  
没顶的虚无让阿不思无助又迷茫，他翻过身来，后肘撑地，喘息未平，却只管望着盖勒特，眼里满是惶惑。  
“求我。”盖勒特简短地命令道。  
“想要就求我。”  
反应过来他在说什么之后，阿不思涨红了脸，他支起身子，连羞带愤地轻弹了一下盖勒特仍然挺立的分身，闷声说：“你这睚眦必报的小混蛋！”  
盖勒特把阿不思抱上自己盘曲的双腿，用下巴蹭着他一侧的脖子，一只手揉捻着他的乳头，另一只手玩弄着他的阳具；三重快感的侵袭让阿不思微微弓起了身子，然而体表的刺激越强烈，体内的空虚就越钻心蚀骨，迫使他发出欲求不满的呻吟。  
“难受吗？求我，我来帮你。”  
阿不思粗喘着，举起一只手去抚摸盖勒特的耳后，努力扬起双臀，摸索着朝对方的欲根骑了上去——盖勒特断然没想到有这一招，一声闷哼愣在当场，怀中的人却已自己动了起来。  
始料未及的快感如绕骨的蔷薇，野蛮地缠住他四肢百骸，让他快活之余，又为易主的主动权感到恼怒——即使背对着他也知道，他的阿尔此时一定又露出了那种诡计得逞的、狡黠的笑容！  
“宝贝儿，我真欣赏你的热情，”盖勒特勒住阿不思的腰，一把将人带了起来，开始缓缓走动；那东西留在阿不思身体里，每走一步都刺激着他的神经，牵动他发出令人骨头酥软的哼叫声；直到走至一块恰好较为平整的礁石旁，盖勒特才将他放下，“不过有时候太调皮的小朋友要受到惩罚——现在趴好。”  
阿不思半个身体趴在礁石上，屁股高高撅起，艳光迤逦的穴口若隐若现；盖勒特一贯而入，满意地听身下之人发出高亢的叫喊，而后以疯狂的频率和力道持续地挺身撞击。阿不思喊到再也喊不出，手指张抓成爪，指尖的汗液在石壁上抹出蜿蜒交错的湿痕，胸膛时而贴上冰凉的石头时而离开，如同不堪重负的鼓面，快要被狂跳的心脏锤破。仿佛一场旷日持久的鏖战，短兵相接的两方谁也不肯缴械，但胜利的一方已经万分明显。两人保持着这样的姿势交合着，直至阿不思周身猛然一颤，白色的液柱喷薄而出，却被黑色的礁岩拦住去路，在黑暗中不甘地缓缓淌落，留下一道道黏腻的印记。他再也站不住，双手滑落石面，两腿一弯，眼看就要跪倒下去。  
可盖勒特却没这么容易放过他。他将瘫软的恋人抱到礁石上，吻遍了他的全身，那薄唇似是施咒一般，让所及之处都绽出瑰丽的艳红花朵。他复而去亲吻阿不思的唇，银舌贝齿间又是一番纠缠；阿不思的口腔温湿又绵软，像是甜美多汁的禁忌果实，他却越吻越干渴。盖勒特低咒一声，转而掰开阿不思的两腿，又一次挺身而入。  
粗粝的礁石硌着阿不思的脊骨，他只得耸起腰身，迎合着盖勒特疾风骤雨的插送。金发巫师如若不知节制为何物，誓要榨干爱欲之花的最后一滴汁水一般，状乎癫狂地操弄着；红发的海妖浪费着一副天生的好嗓子，已不知尖叫着释放了多少次，精液已然渐少渐稀，可厄洛斯 之手固执地攫着他的魂灵，让他如提线木偶般听任情欲的摆布。  
“盖……盖尔……”阿不思的话语碎成一阵阵海风，从盖勒特的耳边拂过，“快些……快……”  
盖勒特也到了登顶边缘，只坚持着原本的频率和力度，如同最严苛的工匠制造出的时钟，一下一下敲得精准；阿不思这一次始终难以满足，也就再也顾不上什么羞耻，扭动着身子，淫荡得近乎柔媚：“盖尔……肏我……  
“狠狠地……肏我……快……还要……再……再快一些……”  
盖勒特觉得自己像是被蛊惑了，在天旋地转当中拼尽全力去抽插，过快的拍击让淫糜的水声连成一片，他却再也听不见，耳边只剩阿不思宛转而孟浪的尖叫，那叫声渐渐急促，音调拔入云霄，最后以摄人心魄的长叫收止——这一次射出的已经全然是透明的、清水般的液体，那不死不休的欲望软倒在黑暗的草丛中，而阿不思的身体久久地战栗着。  
几乎是同时，盖勒特也终于缴了械。  
两人互相搀持着背靠岸礁躺下，盖勒特搂着阿不思靠上自己的胸膛，无声地施展着他引以为傲的无杖魔法，让衣物缓缓盖在阿不思身上；阿不思用失焦的双眼望着苍穹，望着星子，望着中天之月，无力地叹道：“盖勒特，你这个骗子。”  
盖勒特亲了亲爱人的头顶，没有辩驳。  
海岛上终于只剩下海浪声。  
——不过谁知道呢，今夜，世间万物都是爱的回响。


End file.
